The Seiryu Twins' Birthday Bash!!
by Juufan and Sagara
Summary: We've decided to write a fanfic dedicated to the Seiryu twins as it is their birthday tomorrow! Truth or dare in the next chapter...review please!!


Juufan: Well, this chapter _is _solely written by me, but planned by both Sagara and me, and so, I guess it means that this _is _a joint effort, ne? *_shrugs_*

Sagara: *_hits Juufan on head in a very aniki-like style_* Are you saying that I hadn't anything to do with this, hmm????

Juufan: *_rubs head_* What's that supposed to mean? I can't believe that I have an aniki like you….

Sagara: Oh? Well, that's just too bad for you then, since we're practically aniki and imoto now! *_laughs in a very Sano-like manner_*

*_Juufan glares and whips out 10 ton hammer (that will soon make an appearance in our other fic ^_^) and proceeds to chase Sagara around the house_*

Juufan: You repeat that! Come back here!!! *_chase chase_*

*_Amiboshi appears and sweatdrops_.*

Amiboshi: Eeto…Juufan-san and Sagara-san decided to hold a birthday bash for both me and otouto, demo…

*_Amiboshi looks at the two crazy authors and sweatdrops again_*

Amiboshi: I think it's much better if we get onto the fic… *_runs off to check on the hitting and slashing noises in the background_*

The two rabid otaku fangirls present…

****

*The Seiryu Twins' Birthday Bash!!*

On the night of the 25th of August

__

There are whispers coming from Juufan's house at…11 o'clock at night?! The two authors must be planning something…

****

The next day…

*_Rooster crows from somewhere in the neighbourhood and Juufan blinks_*

Juufan: … *_looks at calendar, then at the clock, then-_* It's the Seiryu twins' birthday!!!

*_Juufan runs into Sagara's room and shakes him awake_*

Juufan: Wake up, you baka! Don't you know what day it is today?!

Sagara: *_blinks and yawns sleepily_* Uh….no…? Now can I go back to sleep?

*_Sagara pulls covers over shoulders again and starts to snore_*

Juufan: …

*_Vein pops up on Juufan's forehead and suddenly, she smiles. She smiles and snaps her fingers and… Megumi appears!*_

Juufan: Oh, Megumi….Sagara won't wake up again…

Megumi: *looks at Sagara* Oh tori-atama…

*_Sagara suddenly jumps out of bed in surprise*_

Sagara: GYAAAAHHHHH!!!! How did the fox woman get here?

__

*Juufan whistles innocently…don't tell him I did that, ne, people?*

Juufan: Well…nice to see you're finally up, you baka. Do you know that it's Amiboshi and Suboshi's birthday today? How could you forget?

*_Sagara mumbles something under his breath, snaps his fingers and Megumi disappears before he trudges to the bathroom*_

****

About half an hour later…

__

All is quiet in Amiboshi's room until…

THUD! *Door falls off its hinges and Juufan jumps in and glomps Amiboshi*

Juufan: Amiboshi!! It's your birthday today, no da!!

Amiboshi: *_has been woken up and is slowly suffering a painful almost-death through suffocation_* Ne…Juufan-san…could you please let go…onegai…?

Sagara: Ohayo! *_walks in and raises eyebrow*_ I think you'd better let go of Amiboshi there, Juufan. He seems to be turning a little blue…I don't think it's a good idea if he dies on his birthday…

Juufan: Eh? *_blinks and laughs nervously_* Gomen nasai, Amiboshi! Demo, it's your birthday today, no da! Aren't you excited? Ne, ne?

Amiboshi: *_blinks and smiles*_ Un! Is otouto up yet?

Juufan: *_looks at Sagara*_ can you do it, Sagara? I want to glomp Amiboshi some more! Onegai??

Sagara: *_glares at Juufan_* Do you expect me to get pierced by those meteors of his? It's eight o'clock in the morning _for crying out loud_!!

__

*A window opens from Suboshi's room and Suboshi glares at Sagara.*

Suboshi: What's all the noise about? Can't I even get a decent morning's sleep? *_mumbles incoherently under his breath*_

Sagara: Ehehehe…well, he _is_ up, ne? And…I didn't do that, Suboshi!

__

*Suboshi glares at Sagara and the window slams close. Seconds later, the door to Amiboshi's room flies open and Suboshi strides in with a furious glare on his face.*

Sagara: _*cowers* _I didn't do it! She did it! *_points at Juufan who blinks*_

Suboshi : Nice try. I HEARD your voice!

__

*Two ryuuseisuis are whirling menacingly over Suboshi's shoulder as Sagara steps back in fear.*

Sagara: Uh...I could do with a little help here?!

Amiboshi: Ne, otouto…don't you think it'll ruin your day by killing one person on your birthday?

Suboshi: _*thinks for a minute*_ Good point, aniki. *_Glares at Sagara and walks back to room*_

*Sagara sighs in relief (or in our terms, a mushroom cloud with PATCH!! You'll understand sooner or later…)*

Sagara: Yokatta…arigato, Amiboshi!

****

One hour later when everyone has bathed, showered, washed etc. etc. (you get the point…)…

Juufan: *_pipes up_* We're going to have a birthday bash for the both of you! Sugoi, ne?

__

*Before either of the twins can reply, there is a knock on the door and the door falls on the floor*

*BIG sweatdrop*

Juufan: Nuriko!! 

*_Nuriko is standing in the doorway with Hotohori-sama who slaps a hand to his forehead (Don't worry, fangirls, his hair's all right! ^_^)*_

Nuriko: Ehehehe…gomen ne, Juufan-chan! So what did you call us over for, Sagara?

Sagara: We wanted to talk about Amiboshi and Suboshi's birthday party!

Juufan: Yup! Their birthday bash!

__

*Amiboshi, Suboshi, Hotohori and Nuriko blink.*

Nuriko: Bash? *_Grabs Amiboshi and prepares to bash Amiboshi* _As in this kind of bash, Sagara-kun?

Juufan: _*sweatdrops*_ Nuriko…I meant a birthday party, no da!

Amiboshi: _*is still held by Nuriko and sweatdrops nervously*_ Ehehehe…

Suboshi: What's a birthday bash or a birthday party or whatever you call it?

Juufan: Well, it's a party you throw on someone's birthday to celebrate! There's food, and games, and food and food and… _*sweatdrops*_

Nuriko: That sounds like what Miaka would enjoy the most…

Sagara: Well, birthday parties aren't restricted to food only, you know! *_glares at Juufan*_ Ne, Amiboshi, Suboshi, what kind of birthday parties did you use to have back in ancient China?

Amiboshi: Eeto…our parents weren't exactly _that _wealthy, so we've never got a birthday party before…

Juufan: Oh? Then this'll be your first one, then! Now…what else do we have in birthday parties?

Sagara: What about sake? *_grins*_

__

*Tasuki appears from nowhere suddenly.*

Tasuki: Ne, Amiboshi! Why didn't you invite me if there was going to be sake in your party?

Amiboshi: Well…I never thought that we were having sake in our party… *_sweatdrops*_

Sagara: _*grins*_ Well, now you do! And if you two would go upstairs, we have some preparations to do!

Sagara: Yeah, the birthday boys shouldn't work on their birthdays, ne?

Amiboshi: _*blinks*_ Demo-

Suboshi: *_pulls Amiboshi up the staircase* _Come on, aniki! It'll be fun!

Juufan: Well, _that's_ taken care of. Now, what else should we have in our party? Water guns?

Sagara: that's for _my _birthday party! *_glares*_ I think we should ask Hotohori-sama about this one since he's had a birthday party before…

Hotohori: Well…*_thinks for a minute*_ What about fireworks?

Juufan: Hey…that's not a bad idea, no da! So we have sake, fireworks, cake, and-

__

*Suddenly, there is a shot of brown hair and Miaka runs in with Tamahome on her tail.*

Miaka: Did someone say _cake_?!

Juufan: *_slaps forehead*_ Now that she's here, make it a BIG cake. Now, what about games?

*_Sagara pulls Juufan aside and whispers.*_

Sagara: Don't forget about our plan for the Truth or Dare yesterday… *_grins*_

Juufan: Of course! Truth Or Dare it is then!!

__

And so, the two authors, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Yui and Miaka set to work. Tamahome has been appointed to restrain Miaka from helping out in the kitchen or stealing any of the food.

****

That night, at eight o'clock…

Sagara: *_hands blindfolds to Yui and Juufan*_ Why don't you two bring the birthday boys down?

Juufan & Yui: Hai!!

__

*Juufan and Yui guide the twins downstairs*

Everyone downstairs except the twins: SURPRISE!!!!

__

There is a banner stretched across the room saying 'Happy Birthday, Amiboshi and Suboshi' with balloons around it. The room is beautifully decorated*

Amiboshi: Is this really all for us?

Juufan: *_nods* _Hai! Let's eat!!!

****

After the eating, which half the food is devoured by Miaka…

Sagara: Okay…*hic* it's time for *hic* fireworks! Come on, tasuki, you said you'd help me! _*both of them go out to the garden*_

Juufan: Come on! *_pulls on Amiboshi's arm while Yui pulls Suboshi's arm*_

****

Outside…

Tasuki: Rekka shi-

__

*BONK*

Sagara: You're not supposed to use your tessen for this! These are fireworks!!

Tasuki: *_mumbles*_ Well, you just asked me to light those &*^# fireworks…

Sagara: _*glares*_ You do it like THIS.

*_Sagara takes stick and lights it with match before touching it to the fuse of a firework. The firework goes off.*_

Amiboshi: Sugoi…arigato, Juufan-san…

Juufan: You shouldn't thank me! Thank Hotohori-sama! He got it all from Konan!

Hotohori: Well, it is the best quality fireworks in the entire of Konan-koku. Although I do dislike being a bit too pushy…

Juufan: Daijobu, Hotohori-sama. Power's there for you to use it, ne?

Hotohori: I guess…

*_Finally, all of the fireworks are lit, and everyone has gone back into the house*_

Sagara: *_BIG Sano grin*_ Okay…now it's time for…Truth Or Dare!

Little note from Juufan: 

The next chapter is going to be done by Sagara…I typed this chapter in 2 hours including eating dinner, discussing with Sagara and typing!! Don't mind my 'no da' that keeps popping up here and there, it's just a habit that I've gotten used to! Now…go read the next chapter! (if Sagara posts it, of course…-_-;;) ^_^.


End file.
